haempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Religions
The Pantheons of Terra are groups of deities and saints worshiped in the different provinces on Terra. American Pantheon *Locally also called the Imperial Orthodoxy, Nine Divines or Imperial Cult Alyssa Goddess of Love, Compassion and Witchcraft Alyssa is depicted in an elegant flowing black, red and gold robe. Also typically depicted with fox ears and a fox tail, a member of the magic duality - one hand wielding a staff and the other hand lifting the left side of the world. Columbia 215px Goddess of War and Liberty Typically depicted as a woman fighting for liberty with a raised flaming sword (or a torch), a cape, and a helmet and shield (in the colors of the American flag) trampling figures representing Tyranny and Unworthy Kings. Columbia also has an animal companion assisting her, a fierce bald eagle carrying arrows and a thunderbolt. George Washington 215px God of Victory George Washington is depicted draped in purple, a royal color, with a rainbow arch at his feet, flanked to his left by Columbia - Goddess of War and Liberty who is draped in green, wielding a Torch to light the way and to his right Neptunia Goddess of the Sea and Beauty protecting his ship with a great storm. Istaar 215px God of Death, Rebirth and Time Istaar is depicted with an eagles head and wings wearing a blue and black robe, holding a scroll. They are also a god of burials and funeral rites, and is sometimes associated with the seasons. Istaar was divided from Osiris and is as such technically a former Anglomer deity who allied with the new American gods. Keratus 215px God of Machinery and Strength Keratus is depicted standing at an anvil with his foot on a cannon next to a pile of cannonballs. A steam engine, factory and steam tank are in the background. Lirnael 215px God of Agriculture, Commerce and Workers Lirnael is depicted with a wreath of wheat and a cornucopia (symbol of plenty) and sandals and a caduceus. As well as giving a bag of gold to American Revolutionary War financier Robert Morris. Neptunia 215px Goddess of The Sea and Beauty Neptunia is depicted with a trident and crown of seaweed riding in a shell chariot drawn by sea horses, with a background of an ironclad warship with smokestacks. Sirius 215px God of Sorcery and Justice Sirius is depicted in full battlemage armor, a member of the magic duality - wielding a giant gavel that's similar to a warhammer in one hand and with the other hand lifting the right side of the world. Zethus 215px God of Science and Wisdom is portrayed with helmet and spear pointing to an electrical generator creating power stored in batteries next to a printing press, representing great American inventions. Anglomer Pantheon Amun-Ra God of Power, Ambition, and the Day Osiris God of Rebirth, Burial Rituals Reshep God of War, Also known as Cnabetius Hathor Goddess of Love, Fertility Anubis God of Death Horus God of Vengeance Bedaius God of the Seas Scandinavian Pantheon Odin Thor Frigg Loki Freyr Hela Byzantine Pantheon Jupiter Venus Mercury Mars Neptune Saturn Gaia Uranus Pluto Abyssal Elanah Goddess of Thieves, Shadows and Charisma Kehathau God of War, Strength and Ambition Nalalin Goddess of Fate, Pacts and Secrets Nin'gogth God of Decay, Plagues and Despair Sabrorunael God of Slavery, Corruption and Strife Yshathar Goddess of Madness, Compassion and The Ostracized Non-Polythiestic Islam Catholicism Category:Religion Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Cults Category:Spirituality